


Stranded On The Fourth Of July

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they knew it, fireworks were being set off and his arm made its way around Kirsten's rather small frame. She managed to melt into his touch, both mesmerized by the colors popping in the night sky. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded On The Fourth Of July

A knock on her door at seven o'clock that night brought Kirsten out of her room, quite honestly grumpy to have to answer the door. Meanwhile, the person on the other side of it was bobbing excitedly on the heels of his feet, his signature smile plastered on his face.

“What?” She greeted when she opened it, Cameron taking it as his invitation to walk in regardless. 

“Where’s my cheery greeting?” He asked, a faux pout coming over his features as he closed the door behind himself.

She rolled her eyes, walking back to her room. “Wait, why are you even here, Cameron?” 

“It’s the Fourth of July weekend, Ace.” He started, leaning against her wooden door frame.

“So?” She questioned, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“We’re gonna go see fireworks.” He informed, his smile returning.

“And why would we do that?” She asked skeptically.

“Because we’re patriotic Americans, that’s why.” He stated matter-o-factly, gesturing to the American flag t-shirt clad on his chest. 

“Oh, are we?” She challenged lightly, not moving from her position on her bed.

“Yes!” He enthused, “So go throw on some shirt like mine and let’s get going.” 

“This may come as a shock to you, but I don’t really own anything ‘patriotic’." She voiced, putting air quotes around the word before biting her lip softly.

"Well, I’m sure Camille does, so go find something and get your ass in my car.” He demanded playfully, smiling wider as he saw that he got the corners of her lips to upturn.

“You got it, boss." 

The car ride began with a silence, but it was a comfortable one. Neither felt the need to say anything yet, though Cameron did have something on his mind. And he knew that thankfully with Kirsten, if you asked her something, she would just answer you; no games.

"So, I for sure thought you and Camille were gonna do something today.” He spoke, interrupting the silence with a soft chuckle. 

“Oh, no. She’s with Linus today, so…” She trailed off, her expression unreadable. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, much like hers did earlier. 

“You know, you looked pretty bummed when I first came over. What was that about?” He asked, making sure his tone was gentle. He didn’t want her to misread the intention of his question. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess I just have never had anyone  _want_  to do anything with me on a holiday.” Cameron was silent, hanging onto every word while she was quiet in thought, so she continued. 

“No one has ever just shown up like you did and said 'we’re going somewhere, so get dressed.’ It was- it was  _nice_.” She concluded, offering him a smile from the passenger seat. 

“Anytime, Goose.” He promised, grasping her hand gingerly. 

“Thanks, Girlfriend.” She joked, but they both knew she completely meant it.

Then, the unexpected happened. Cameron’s car started making  _questionable_  noises, concerning and shocking the two of them. Slowly but surely, the car came to a halt on the side of the road. By now, it was around eight thirty and the traffic from earlier of people getting to the park to see fireworks was gone. Everybody else was already there. 

“No. You’ve got to be kidding…”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Cameron then shouted once he surveyed under the hood. 

“We’re stuck, aren’t we?” Kirsten questioned softly, seeing how distressed he looked.

“Looks like it. I can just call a tow truck. I know this isn’t how I wanted tonight to go, but-”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily a bad thing though.” She informed, cutting him off mid sentence and grabbing his phone from his hands.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking up at her with confused eyes.

“I  _mean_  that we can chill out here. We can probably still see the fireworks from here and we won’t get as hot because we aren’t surrounded by people." 

"Well look at you being positive. You know, it’s exciting for me to see you this way.” He was smiling so wide that she was sure she could see almost every shiny white tooth in that boy’s mouth. 

“Oh, shut up.” She sassed, nudging his shoulder with hers.

It turned out to be the best idea. The pair made themselves comfortable in Cameron’s car as he began telling her stories about previous Fourth of July celebrations and she listened intently. 

Before they knew it, fireworks were being set off and his arm made its way around Kirsten’s rather small frame. She managed to melt into his touch, both mesmerized by the colors popping in the night sky.

“I’m thinking we may need to make this our own tradition.” He stated, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine two ideas I got from fellow Stitchers on tumblr. Thanks guys! I’m not sure if I love how this turned out, but I hope you like it!   
> For omgstitchers who really wanted a 4th of July one(:


End file.
